<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a bit distracting by badappple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238493">a bit distracting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/badappple/pseuds/badappple'>badappple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, Bottom Akechi Goro, Horny Teenagers, Light-Hearted, M/M, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Riding, Service Top, Swimsuits, Top Kurusu Akira, based on goro's gayass swimsuit lines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:20:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/badappple/pseuds/badappple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akechi can’t tear his eyes away from Akira.</p><p>He isn’t sure what kind of weird urges have possessed Joker during this particular run through Maruki’s Palace, but the reasons don’t matter. What matters is that Joker is standing there and fighting in a goddamn swimsuit and acting like it’s nothing. </p><p> </p><p>[Joker’s swimsuit is probably the most distracting thing that Crow has ever seen.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a bit distracting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>those swimsuit lines. you know the ones.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akechi can’t tear his eyes away from Akira.</p><p>He isn’t sure what kind of weird urges have possessed Joker during this particular run through Maruki’s Palace, but the reasons don’t matter. What matters is that Joker is standing there and fighting in a goddamn <em> swimsuit </em> and acting like it’s nothing. </p><p>And sure, Akechi is in his own swimsuit, and it’s freezing inside the Palace, yet he doesn’t care too much about that. </p><p>It’s impossible to be cold when he’s looking at Akira like this, anyways. </p><p>He keeps his gaze solely on Akira as he watches his leader battle from the sidelines. Focusing on every curve of Akira’s exposed body, every small battle scar on his pale skin that only added to him, focusing on every perfection and imperfection as Joker takes out the last shadow from the ambush with his dagger and skillful ministrations. </p><p>Akira is an amazing fighter, he must admit. That’s surely the one and only reason why Akechi is so fixated on the boy right now. </p><p>He only prays that nobody else on the sidelines notices the glaringly obvious erection tenting his swim trunks.</p><p>He is going to kill Joker for this, for embarrassing him and putting him in this in front of everybody. For tempting him like some kind of fucking <em> biblical demon of lust </em>or some shit. He shouldn’t have gone along with this. He was skeptical when Akira brought up the idea- ‘it’ll reduce damage and increase mobility’, Akira had said. What a load of bullshit. </p><p>But Akechi has been hard since they all changed, honestly. The second he laid eyes on Akira, and his body, and his considerable… asset- (Akechi is so, so confused about that- he never would’ve imagined that Akira would’ve been that big) Akechi hadn't been able to think about anything else that isn’t Akira. </p><p>Goro covers his still-straining erection with his serrated sword when Akira walks back over to the rest of the group once he’s done reaping the rewards from his recently-won battle. </p><p>God, this is so embarrassing. He really is going to kill Joker if Goro doesn’t just drop dead right now from the sheer amount of arousal that’s coursing through his veins. He can’t even look Joker in the eye right now, can’t bear to look at that smug expression on Joker’s face. </p><p>It’s nice that Joker let him sit that last battle out though, because Akechi just <em> knows </em> that he wouldn’t be able to focus on anything that isn’t Akira and his infuriatingly distracting body. And getting killed by some low-level shadow because he was too busy lusting after this piece of trash would be absolutely and inconceivably terrible in more ways than one. </p><p>Thankfully, Joker’s voice somehow snaps him out of this stupor before Goro could get even more turned on. </p><p>“Violet, switch with Skull. We’ll need the bless skills,” Akira commands, and Akechi listens intently despite himself. Even Akira’s voice is alluring to him now. </p><p>Akira truly is attractive when he’s giving out orders like this, though…</p><p><em> God. </em>Akechi shakes his head and stops that line of thinking before it spirals out of control, ignoring the odd looks he gets from Takamaki and Morgana. He just needs to survive a bit longer and then he can go home and jerk off without anyone noticing how stupidly turned on he was today. </p><p>“Fox can tag in, too. And Crow-“ The sudden use of his codename gets Goro to finally stop the constant staring at Akira’s swim trunks and look over to his leader’s face. “Join the front lines with me, okay?” </p><p>“If you insist,” Akechi hums, and prays that he sounds more confident and level-headed than he feels right now. “You are the leader, after all. I suppose I can’t say no.” </p><p>Akira flashes him a dangerous grin, and a new wave of heat pours through Akechi’s body.</p><p>“Good to hear, Crow,” Akira drawls like he knows what Akechi is going through right now, tantalizing and dripping with saccharine sweetness. “I have high expectations.” </p><p>Joker is dead. Goro is going to kill him and wipe that smug look off his face and wipe it onto the floor. “Ahem. Well. I do hope to surpass those expectations, <em> Joker. </em>” Akechi’s words were equally as sweet, yet unable to mask the rage that lingers below. Of course Joker probably knows what he’s doing to Akechi right now. And of course, the asshole is just going to taunt Goro with it. </p><p>Goro just hopes Akira makes a move before he makes one of his own. </p><p>Though Akira notices the way their swimsuit-clad teammates seem to be staring at them both, so he clears his throat and continues on. “We should hurry, see how far we can get today.” </p><p>Akechi places a free hand on his hip and holds back a cruel laugh. What a smooth recovery, Joker. But he pushes his embarrassment and callousness to the side for a moment, and heads to Joker’s side. He was asked to be on the front line, after all. It’s not like he has too much of a choice. </p><p>And while he hates having to admit it-even to himself-, being able to get this close to Joker is… well, pretty nice. </p><p>When he’s this close, it’s easier for Goro to spot the smaller, silvery scars littering Akira’s pale skin. They accent him, in a way, making a normally plain-seeming person seem rugged and worn. Not to say there’s anything plain about Akira, and he doesn’t look bad with those scars, but it’s just— </p><p>Akechi scowls and kills another runaway train of thought before it continues to derail. This is so, so humiliating, even inside his own head. He sees a bit more of Kurusu Akira than normal and he falls to pieces like some kind of blushing and lovestruck teenage girl?</p><p>He prays that the remainder of this Palace run goes quickly. But with the wonderful way this day is going, he doubts that’ll happen at all. </p><p>He can feel himself getting distracted again, only focusing on Akira and nothing else as Yoshizawa and Kitagawa talk about whatever behind him. It’s easier to focus on Akira than the insipid conversations happening around him. </p><p>Joker is so alluring. Akechi has thought that for a while, but it feels especially apparent at this moment. Every part of the boy is so interesting, so enthralling. Akechi truly can’t look away now— each movement Joker made was truly mesmerizing. </p><p>Akechi continues to watch as Joker trails up behind a shadow, and rips off its mask. Witnessing the telltale rush of black and red is what finally allows Goro’s mind to reenter reality, following behind his leader to join the battle. </p><p>“It’s weak,” Sakura begins, already navigating them through the battle. “It should be easy-peasy. Just don’t lose your head.” The girl laughs in a way that Akechi can only describe as goblin-like, but he keeps his mouth shut. </p><p>“Got it. Crow, attack it with all you’ve got,” Joker calls out with a cheeky grin and Akechi wants to kill him even more. Damn him for all of this. </p><p>“As you wish, <em> Joker </em>.” Akechi essentially spits out the boy’s codename at his feet, not even bothering to hide his eye roll. He slashed at the shadow quickly, hoping nobody notices how painfully hard he still is. This is so humiliating and he still wants to drop dead. </p><p>But his turn was over, and he could thankfully go back to keeping his eyes on Joker. He watches as Joker yells out commands to Violet and Fox, and he can’t help but imagine that commanding voice bringing him to his knees…-Akechi watches even more closely as Akira himself goes in for an attack. </p><p><em> Fuck. </em>Joker is so, so beautiful. The way he moves, the way he lands his hits, the skillful way he stands- all of it. Akechi can’t stop staring. </p><p>Even as Joker tells the group to brace themselves and even as Joker moves into a defensive stance, Akechi stays as distracted by him as ever, unmoving and staring at every perfect part of Akira’s body and— </p><p>Everything stops at once, pain screaming through his veins. </p><p>He’s not sure how it happened, exactly. But he feels whatever attack the shadow just threw out connect perfectly with his body. The world goes white for a moment, and the next thing he knows he’s knocked down, limbs splayed across the cold floor of the Palace. Joker is calling out to him and Oracle is saying something to the party, but his head feels like it’s underwater and he can’t hear a thing. His vision blurs and tears at the edges. </p><p>A dizzy glance around shows that everyone else on the team dodged the attack with grace. All except for him.</p><p>All except for Crow, the lovestruck horny idiot who can’t stop looking at Joker’s dick. </p><p>He squeezes his eyes shut and waits for someone else to hurry up and kill the shadow. He can’t be bothered, humiliated and downed and still horny out of his mind. </p><p>Akechi doesn’t even hear the shadow die, and doesn’t hear Joker approaching with a new persona at his side. Joker murmurs something unintelligible that Akechi can’t make out no matter how hard he tries. </p><p>He can see the light of a Diarama skill flitting through his eyelids. The pain and disorientation dies all at once, but unfortunately his embarrassment does not. Akechi sits up with a groan, and of fucking <em> course </em>Joker is right there in front of him, offering his hand and smiling like he doesn’t know everything he’s doing to Goro right now. </p><p>Akechi knocks it away despite how much he’d love to be touching Joker right now, even in such a minor way. He lets out another weak groan and shakily stands up on his own, more rattled and pissed off than in any real pain. His pride is more bruised than he is.</p><p>“That looked like it hurt. You okay?” Joker’s grin widens and Akechi narrows his eyes. </p><p>“I’m fine. I don’t need your concern.” Akechi’s words dripped with venom, and he hopes that Akira takes the hint. </p><p>It’s either that Akira is too stupid to notice or he’s too much of an ass to stop despite it. Both options just serve to piss Goro off even more. </p><p>“Sorry,” Akira says, and he doesn’t sound sorry in the slightest. “Don’t feel bad, Crow.” </p><p>Akechi is about to open his mouth to ask why on earth he’d feel bad, but Akira answers the question before it can even be said. </p><p>“Everyone gets… distracted, sometimes.” Akira’s voice is cloying and Akechi knows <em> exactly </em>what he’s getting at here. “It’s fine. I don’t blame you. I get it.” </p><p>Oh, that smug fucking <em> son of a bitch.  </em></p><p>“Oh do you, Joker,” Akechi snarls, taking Akira’s hand within his own. </p><p>Akira blinks in confusion but Akechi doesn’t relent, gripping Akira’s hand tightly as he drags him towards the nearest safe room.</p><p>“Let’s go, why don’t we.” </p><p>The rest of their teammates look at the two in confusion and a few begin speaking up, but Akechi couldn’t care less.</p><p>He’s hard, and he’s tired, and he’s tired of being hard, and he’s tired of Joker looking that fucking hot and he’s tired of Joker’s cock not being inside of him in one way or another. </p><p>“Crow, what are we—“ </p><p>“Shut up.” </p><p>Akira finally listens without giving any cheeky remarks, sighing quietly to himself as he allows Akechi to drag him away. </p><p>Once Akechi reaches the safe room, he shoves Akira inside and follows him in. Akira leans against a table, looking surprisingly unrattled by all of that. Or, maybe it isn’t surprising. Akechi never knows what to think about Joker. </p><p>But that doesn’t matter- nothing else matters now that the two of them are finally alone. </p><p>“Listen,” Akechi begins, still eyeing Joker unfailingly. “I have been looking at you all day—“ </p><p>“I’m flattered, Crow,” Akira chides with a grin, a stupid grin that lights Akechi’s insides on fire. </p><p>Akechi is going to rip this man’s throat out. His expression somehow sours even more for a moment, until he takes a step closer to Akira. </p><p>“<em> Joker.” </em> His lips brush past Akira’s ear, earning a shudder from the other boy. “I have been waiting for you, all of this time, for you to <em> hurry up. </em> If you don’t intend on doing something, I can hardly think of another reason why you made us all wear these stupid things.” </p><p>Akira reels away, blinking innocently. “Doing something.. what did you mean by that?” Akira thinks he knows, but it’d be more satisfying to hear it from Akechi. And he really does hate the way his face is a deep red just from Akechi’s words alone. </p><p>“Don’t be an idiot. I want you to—“ This is the worst day of Crow’s life. Begging for Joker’s dick like this in a safe room. His dignity is in shreds, but he’s so close to finally getting what he wants that it’s hard to care. </p><p>Dignity be damned. He already dragged Akira over here with the full intention of having that boy’s dick inside of him sooner or later. He doesn't intend on leaving this safe room without Akira's cum dripping from his ass.</p><p>Akechi gently leads Akira over to a smaller couch in the safe room, motioning for Akira to sit down. </p><p>Akira keeps up that stupid and insipid faux innocence that Akechi just <em> knows </em>he’s using to be an ass. “Crow…” Akira’s voice shakes with anticipation, though, through his innocent act. As if he’s been waiting for this to happen just as much as Goro has. </p><p>A hand shoves itself into Akira’s swim trunks, exposing his own erection. Akira gave another weak shudder as soon as the Palace’s cool air hit him. </p><p>“I’ve been wanting to do this for a while, Joker.” Akechi gives a small, airy laugh as he moves closer, swiping at the tip of Akira’s hardening cock and watching Akira squirm weakly underneath his touch. </p><p>“Maybe I’ve been wanting to do this, too” he murmured, looking up at Akechi as the boy climbed into his lap. Without thinking, he grabs onto Akechi’s hips, feeling the warmth of Akechi’s skin against his hands. </p><p>Akechi’s grin sharpened dangerously as he positioned himself over Akira’s cock. “That was really bad of you… Enticing me like that, Joker..”</p><p>Akira’s whole body lit up with lust at that simple notion, nerves buzzing in anticipation. He held onto the lovely curve of Akechi’s hips a bit tighter. “Wait—Don’t you need to prep?” </p><p>“No.” Goro immediately shook his head, cheeks flushed and breathing growing heavy. “Want you <em> now </em>. I’ve been waiting.” He places his own hands on Akira’s shoulders, skin buzzing wherever he and Akira touched. </p><p>Slowly, Goro lowered himself onto Akira, eyes fluttering shut in bliss for a moment. The tight heat surrounding Akira immediately made him gasp, letting out a breathy sound of pleasure. </p><p>“Fuck...” Goro breathed, sounding so out of it already. “Akira…” </p><p>The expression on Akechi’s face made Akira almost dizzy- his eyes softly closed as he takes Akira to the hilt, the small breathless gasps that leave his quivering lips. </p><p>“You’re so beautiful,” Akira softly murmurs, one of his hands leaving the gentle curve of Akechi’s hips to begin trailing delicately down Akechi’s chest, wanting to feel over every inch of the boy’s skin. “I made us all wear these for you, you know.” </p><p>“You… what?” Akechi blinked in hazy surprise, still holding tight to Akira’s shoulders. </p><p>“Wanted to see you. Wanted to do this to you.” Akira’s free hand soon began to trail Akechi’s back, his chest, wherever he could reach, whatever inch of skin his hands could roam over. </p><p>A breathless laugh left Goro’s lips. “Why didn’t you just ask me like a normal person? You know I would’ve said yes.” </p><p>Akira only gives a halfhearted shrug in response. “I didn’t think you’d like it if I did it in such a boring way. I know you love a challenge, <em> Crow. </em>” </p><p>And Akira feels Akechi tighten around him deliciously from those words alone. </p><p>“It was such a challenge to keep myself away from you for this long…” Akechi’s words grew more and more breathless, breathing grew heavier with each word. “Fuck—… you’re so— fucking distracting, Joker…” His hands finally leave Akira’s shoulders, now opting to run his hands over Akira’s chest, every part of him he can reach. “I couldn’t even look away… do you know how crazy you make me?” </p><p>It took a lot for Akira to bite back a cheeky remark about that, but focusing again on every delicate and gentle curve of Akechi’s body made every remark in his head evaporate. He feels Akechi melting against his touch. “...so perfect, Goro…” Akira whispers against Akechi’s skin. </p><p>“Are you just going to fawn over me like that, or will you actually do something?” Akechi’s voice is sultry, inviting. It’s daring, and it’s cloying, and Akira knows exactly why. </p><p>“You’re the one who wanted this,” Akira replied back, acting as if he wasn’t lusting over Akechi just as much. It’s the only reason he spent the day with his whole team in swimsuits, after all. Just to see Akechi Goro, every last bit of his perfect… everything. </p><p>“Fine. I can take the lead.” Akechi sounds confident despite the way his voice already sounds strained. </p><p>Then Goro began to move, causing a sharp gasp to elicit from Akira’s lips. His hands trailing down Akechi’s back, his sides, every inch of him that Akira is able to reach. Goro’s hands carded through Akira’s hair, beginning to ride him in a way that was more like he was fucking himself on Akira’s cock of his own accord. </p><p>Every roll and movement of Akechi’s hips were utterly irresistible- it took everything Akira had not to immediately begin chasing them. But god, if Akechi didn’t look so perfect like this now. Every expression, every sound that left his lips. Every last thing about this boy was nothing short of maddening.</p><p>“Hah— gorgeous bastard…” Akechi mumbled as he pulled on Akira’s hair, giving a breathless chuckle once Akira let out a whine. “It was <em> torture, </em> you know… to watch you, all day, looking like that…” He punctuated his words with more desperate movements from his hips, relishing in the way each one made Akira gasp and moan softly. </p><p>“Oh, yeah? Were you staring at me and thinking about this, Crow?” No matter how confident Akira sounded, it was hard to ignore the sensations overtaking him.</p><p>He thrusts his hips up, moving together with Akechi’s own movements with sheer eagerness and desperation. </p><p>“It’s not my fault you and… and your fucking dick are so— hah, distracting…” Akechi moans in between his words, expression wanton and beautiful in a way Akira could never describe with words alone. </p><p>It all felt so insanely good- everything coming out in their desperate and impassioned movements, tender and rough and clawing and gentle at the same time. </p><p>“Goro…” Akira sighs out Goro’s name as the boy rolled his hips in a way that made Akira tremble, both of them melting against each other. </p><p>Akira leans forward, peppering light kisses to Akechi’s collarbone, feeling Akechi writhe ever so slightly from the extra stimulation, hearing Akechi moan and whine and gasp and <em> fuck, </em>it was all too good. </p><p>He was still eager with his thrusting, too, speeding up and thrusting harder until a particularly rough thrust upward made Akechi tilt his head back and moan, and flutter his eyes shut in bliss. He’d found <em> the </em> spot. Akira couldn’t help but grin. </p><p>“F...fuck, Akira—“ Akechi slurs out, arching his back so sharply that Akira thinks it might snap. “Keep going, damn it-!” He commands, eyes narrowing once Akira let out a small laugh. </p><p>It was then, Akira decided, to give Crow his proper punishment for being so distracted today. </p><p>Akira resumed the fervent movements of his hips, fucking ruthlessly into Akechi’s prostate with each thrust. Watching Akechi fall apart in bliss was rewarding on its own- hearing Akechi’s broken moans and pants, seeing that debauched look on his face…</p><p>“Feeling— haah, feeling good, Crow?” Akira teases in a low hum, barely able to speak himself. </p><p>He couldn’t help but smirk once Akechi opened his mouth to speak- only for broken whines to leave his lips instead of words, too far gone to even speak coherently anymore. “F-fuck— Akira—“ </p><p>Akira had him, Akechi was unraveling and it was probably the most arousing part of it all. He knew Akechi had to be close, judging by the way the rolls of Akechi’s hips grew sloppy and fervent with sheer need. </p><p>It wasn’t enough. It wasn’t enough at all. He needed every inch of Akechi Goro, every last bit of his body for his own.</p><p>Akira ran a hand down Akechi’s dripping erection, treasuring the way Akechi bucked up into his touch. “Good, Akechi… you’re so beautiful…” he murmurs softly, gasping softly as Akechi continues to ride him, growing more intense with each thrust of his hips. </p><p>Akechi holds Akira closer, head tilting back once more. Akira can feel Akechi tightening up around him so intensely that he sees stars. The sound of skin against skin echoes throughout the safe room, Akechi bucking his hips in desperation as he bounced feverishly on Akira's cock.</p><p>Goro held back onto Akira’s shoulders sharply, nails digging into skin as he finally released with a debauched scream of Akira’s name. </p><p>“Ah—Akira-..!!” </p><p>He rides it out, letting out an overstimulated whimper as he keeps riding Akira ever still, moaning and gasping and panting as if he’s never been fucked like this before. Each cell within his body was overwhelmed, canting forward and spilling all over Akira's bare chest. Small hiccups of pleasure leave his lips, feeling his skin buzz and vision fog up with euphoria.</p><p>Akira was holding on by a thread, too; the way Akechi cried out his name, the way Akechi tightened around him, the expression of euphoria on Goro’s face- it was so, so much, and Akechi was so, <em> so perfect.  </em></p><p>His mind was white noise, wrapping his arms around Akechi again and thrusting up with desire and need. Akira was so, so close- coming as undone as Akechi, now. Akechi whimpereds out from another rough thrust directly to his prostate and he tightened up again, and that was it. </p><p>Akira’s orgasm hit him hard, unlike anything else he’s ever felt, second to nothing. Nothing like being able to do this with Akechi, to be able to see all of Akechi. </p><p>Goro let out a little gasp as he felt Akira release inside him, moving his hips up and down in jerky, aborted motions that made Akira give a strangled moan. </p><p>Only after that did Akechi collapse against Akira’s chest with an exhausted whine, both of them breathing heavily against each other. Akira could feel Akechi’s heartbeat racing against his chest, feel it as it began to slow down. </p><p>They stay like that for a while, collapsed against each other as they both try to gather their blissed-out thoughts. Time doesn't feel like it exists now, anyway. They could stay here forever, fucked out and euphoric.</p><p>Akechi clears his throat after what seems like an eternity and slowly pulls himself off of Akira’s cock, wincing as his overstimulated hole is touched again. Akira’s release drips from his hole, too, trailing down his thighs and staining the swim trunks that Akira made him wear. The feeling of cum sliding out of him is enough to make him moan softly again, dirty and debauched.</p><p>“Next-, god— next time you want to fuck, Joker, just ask me like a normal person.” Akechi forces out between exhausted pants and deep breaths. “Don’t wear this shit, or else… I might do— something drastic, again.” </p><p>Akira only laughs, who long since collapsed onto his back. “Sorry. Wanted… to see you, Crow.” </p><p>“You’re lucky you’re a good fuck with a nice dick, then,” he teases, letting out a reedy laugh. </p><p>Joker merely laughs again in response, pulling up his swim trunks and silently relishing in the way Akechi sighed in disappointment once he did. “Again, I’m flattered.” </p><p>And Akira didn’t even need to look over to see how Akechi rolled his eyes. “Shut up. Anyways,” Akechi inhales sharply, like he doesn’t want to do this. He doesn’t, of course. He’d rather ride Akira until he passes out, but unfortunately, saving reality is a bit more important. “We should go back now. Before they… see all of this.” </p><p>“They probably know what we just did.” </p><p>Akechi rolls his eyes again. “It doesn’t matter. They can be content with that knowledge, then. It’s of no concern to me. Take your swimsuit-covered dick and leave.” </p><p>Akira stands up, and glances at Akechi. "Can you walk, though...?"</p><p>"Carry me if you're so concerned," Akechi murmurs, clearly not caring much. His cum-stained thighs are trembling, though, so Akira takes that as his cue.</p><p>He picks Akechi up bridal-style, humming softly to himself. He chuckles at Akechi's thousanth eye roll, and leaves.</p><p>It's thankfully a short walk from the safe room, Akechi still curled up in his arms once he arrives back, cum still dripping from him. It would take too long to clean up, wouldn't it? Or maybe Joker just likes to see that, Akechi dripping with debauchery, a reminder of his stupid swimsuit gambit that somehow paid off.</p><p>“Sorry about the swimsuits,” Akira says, once he rejoins his teammates. “I had a very good reason.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this took so long i kept losing motivation,, i am so sorry goro fuck nation</p><p>this fic isnt very serious but it is very horny!!</p><p>twt is <a>@badappplle</a> . warning for 18+/dead dove content</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>